Sleep talking Matsumoto?
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Matsumoto sleeps after drinking. Then Toshiro finds her talking and feels odd. Light HitsuMatsu  drabble. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: This idea popped into my head when watching a moment from Bleach with Toshiro and Matsumoto. It's just a little fluffy moment between the two. Can be HitsuMatsu.**

'Talking'

'_Sleep talking'_

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked to his office carrying a stack full of paper work. Most of it belonged to his lazy lieutenant who was nowhere to be found. People nearby could feel the young captains icy reiatsu.

The young man entered his office and placed the paper work on the desk. He sighed and cracked his back.

"Oh captain you're here!" Toshiro turned around to see his lieutenant laying on the couch. He scowled.

"What are you doing? We have paper work to get done." The busty woman smiled at her captain and pulled out a sake bottle.

"Captain, want some?"

"No. we have work, now get up." The woman kept on smiling at Toshiro. Then she laid back down."Hey Matsumoto, this is no time for a nap!"

The woman was smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Rangiku began to moan a bit making the white haired captain a little uncomfortable.

"Ah forget it. I'll make her do it when she's up."

**Thirty minutes later**

Toshiro scowled as he finished his last paper. Surprisingly, he completed his and Rangiku's which gave him some relax time. Toshiro then looked to see his lieutenant still sleeping with her big smile. He hopped off his desk to look at her.

"Man, Matsumoto sure sleeps a lot." The young captain looked over the woman. "But that explains why she's grown so big."

Toshiro could feel his face heat up a bit. He looked over the sleeping woman again and blushed a little and stood back. Now he wasn't a perv, but Toshiro knew that his lieutenant was beautiful. In fact he thought she was gorgeous, but not in the romantic sense. However it was moments like these that made him glad he had a beautiful friend.

The captain was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rangiku move around. The woman turned on her back revealing her large chest causing Toshiro to blush a little bit. She then smiled wider.

"_No… no… not there, waits… oh yeah that's it…"_

"Matsumoto? Are you okay?"

Toshiro didn't get a reply as the woman began to laugh lightly and grab herself. The captain kept blushing at his lieutenant.

"_Oh you're so good at this. You've got a lot of talent."_

Toshiro couldn't believe what his lieutenant was saying. "Oi Matsumoto, wake up!"

The busty woman then sat up causing Toshiro to fall back. He stood up looking at the woman.

"Are you okay?"

"_Mm…"_

"Oi, Matsumoto!" the young captain began to wave his hand in her face. Then he noticed her eyes were closed. Toshiro looked wide eyed at the woman now understanding. "You're sleep talking!"

The woman then turned her head to Toshiro. She was still smiling and had her eyes closed still.

"_What's wrong captain?"_

"Uh, are you okay Matsumoto?"

The woman giggled holding a hand to her face. _"Of course captain! Though I'm a little thirsty."_

Toshiro looked at the woman. He then nodded his head.

"Okay. Let me get you some water."

The white haired captain ran quickly to the faucet in his office and filled a cup with water. Then he ran back without dropping it. (A/N: He's cool like that).

"Okay here's the water." The captain handed it to his lieutenant. The woman grabbed it weakly almost dropping it, but the captain held her hands. "Here I'll help you."

"_Thanks captain." _Toshiro smiled at Rangiku as he helped her drink. The woman drank it all and smiled.

"Are you okay now?"

"_Yeah captain." _The woman began to laugh a little bit making Toshiro frown.

"What is it?"

"_Captain, you can let go of my hands now." _Toshiro looked and noticed he was holding her hands. He blushed and let go making the busty woman giggle.

"I- I'm sorry Matsumoto."

"_It's alright. Your hands are nice."_

Toshiro blushed some more. He remembered how his lieutenant's hands felt, nice, soft, and warm. The young captain could still feel her warmth as Rangiku smiled at him. Then she yawned a bit making Toshiro smile.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"_Yeah. Captain can you get me a blanket? I'm cold."_

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant who shivered. "I'll get you a blanket."

The young captain ran to his desk and pulled out a blanket. (A/N: I don't know why he has it, so don't ask). Then he ran back to his sleep talking lieutenant.

"Okay Matsumoto, lay down." The woman complied smiling. Toshiro blushed again seeing her body once more but placed the blanket on her. She huddled in the blanket pulling it around her whole body.

"_Thanks Captain. You're the best."_

Toshiro smiled. "You're welcome Matsumoto."

The young captain turned around to leave but felt something grab his wrist. Toshiro turned to see Rangiku holding it and stared.

"Matsumoto?" the woman pulled Toshiro closer causing him to tense up.

"_Captain, can you sleep with me?" _Toshiro blushed at her words. Of course he knew she didn't mean THAT, but it stunned him none the less.

The young captain's chest felt heavy as he sighed. "S-sure, Matsumoto, I'll stay."

The woman smiled and pulled him under the blanket with her. Toshiro blushed more feeling the woman's warmth on him. His face was nuzzled on her neck and Matsumoto's chin was on his head.

"_Good night, captain."_

"Good night Matsumoto."

Toshiro closed his eyes. He could feel her warmth and smell, and to Toshiro it all felt good.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked that. Please share your thoughts in a review, and Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
